


I Built this City just to Bring it to its Knees

by halostatic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Facials, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halostatic/pseuds/halostatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a Grindr, Derek has a Grindr. It goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Built this City just to Bring it to its Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpelucem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpelucem/gifts).



Scott has Stiles take at least one of the pictures, so he doesn't have a profile of just pics of him taken in the bathroom mirror, the waistband of his sweats rolled down to expose what he's been working on. He's young, seventeen and lying that he was eighteen. He figured it didn't make much of a difference. Most of these guys were looking for casual hookups, they weren't that worried about it.

Scott got a ton of messages. He nervously chewed his lip as he read through them all. Working up the courage to actually respond...that was until he got a message from him. His user name was 'citywolf24' and he had a stupid hot body (technical term according to Stiles). He didn't show his face, but then again most on grindr didn't, Scott didn't. They talked first about casual things. Sports, music, and part time jobs. Five messages in, citywolf24 asked to meet up. Scott had never gotten this far before. He felt for the briefest moment that he needed his asthma inhaler and with shaky fingers he typed out a reply: "where?"

\--

They were to meet Friday night 8:30 at a restaurant with a patio. Scott texted Stiles to make sure his cover of staying at Stiles for the night still stood and to mostly appease his best friend who seemed to fret more than Scott. (What if this guy was a serial killer or something) as if the something part could be worse than getting killed. Scott ordered a water just in case the guy blew him off and he wouldn't have to pay a large bill. It was 8:45 when Scott became aware of someone else's presence near him. 

"Is this seat taken?" And Scott had to look up, like way up.

Citywolf24 had a million watt smile and all his teeth. Scott blushed. He was attractive. Like really attractive. He just wasn't all chiseled abs and biceps. Scott willed his mouth to speak. "Oh, sh-, sit down uh please?" Scott stammered. Citywolf24 grinned, laughed slightly. 

"Okay." They hadn't told each other their names yet. Preferring to keep the anonymity until they actually met. "I'm Derek," Derek supplied. 

"Scott," Scott said back. He was weirdly self conscious for a moment. Like Derek was judging him, analyzing him piece by piece. Scott felt hot under his gaze and something warm curled deep in his belly like he liked it. Like he liked being picked apart like this. Derek looked capable enough like he could- and oh fuck. Yeah he was getting hard.

 

They ordered dinner. Scott had been starving since lunch. His stomach had been queasy all day with anticipation of meeting Derek, so the deep dish pizza they were going to share was going to be very welcome. "So you work at a vet's office and play lacrosse?" Derek asked. He took a sip of his drink. Scott fiddled with a fried mushroom. 

"Uh, yeah," he was too distracted by Derek's defined jaw and stubble and how Scott could smell him even over all the garlic and tomato sauce smell of the pizzeria. "And you own a building?" Scott asked. Derek nodded. 

"Yeah, most of my wealth came from my family but I manage a building and live in a loft." Derek said.

They talked some more until the pizza came and Scott started to relax. Derek was surprisingly easy to talk to, but Scott knew what this was and he wanted more. Derek paid for their meal and as they got up to leave. He slipped his arm around Scott's waist. "You're coming back to my place with me right?" He whispered into Scott's ear. Scott felt the blush return to his face and his heart pounded with excitement. 

"Yes," Scott replied.  

"Good," Derek said. And off into the night they went. 

Derek had the kind of car that would make any boy jealous or swoon. Scott was a mix of both. It was a black on black Camaro with an engine that rumbled to life with the turn of the key. Scott shivered into the thin material of his hoodie. It was a chilly early autumn night. And that's when Derek kissed him. His large hand spreading out across the side of Scott's face, his thumb making Scott's lips pry open. Kissing Derek was nothing like all the for practice ones he had with Stiles. It was nothing like kissing Allison either. Derek smelled musky and clean all at the same time. His lips slightly chapped, his tongue hot and heavy as he licked his way into Scott's mouth. Even the scrape of stubble felt good, sending goosebumps all over Scott's body. They kept on like that. Scott moaning softly onto Derek's mouth. Derek's other hand which had been on the steering wheel had found it's way to Scott's waist, where it pushed up under his clothes. "Need to get you home," Derek said. And Scott whined for a moment. Home? But he thought they were going to go back to Derek's place and maybe he was too kiss drunk to think straight.

But home did in fact mean back to Derek's. Derek's home and probably into Derek's bed. Derek pulled away from Scott then and put the Camaro into drive. And the whole time Scott stared out the window into the dark night.

A million things went through his mind. He was going to be a teenager who was going to lose it to a guy he met on a hookup app tonight. He thought of things like what it could possibly be like.  He only knew the feel of his own hand on his dick. He never even tried to finger himself before. Scott worried his kiss swollen bottom lip between his teeth. 

\--

Derek's loft was nothing short of responsible adult and Italian leather. Derek offered him a drink. But Scott declined in favor of water. Mostly he just wanted to kiss Derek again.

Derek wasn't one to beat around the bush. He took a long drink of what he pulled out of the fridge and came to stand before Scott. "I won't ask again but you're fine with being with me here tonight right?" Derek asked. 

"Yes, oh god, yes," Scott said. "Good," Derek said. He pulled Scott close to him in by the waist and kissed him again. Scott fell into him. Yelped slightly when he felt Derek's hands grab his ass and haul him up like he was nothing.

"Going to look so good under me," Derek said. "Legs wrapped around me when I fuck you." Scott flushed red at Derek's words. No one had ever said things like this to him before. He wasn't counting all the sleazy messages on grindr either those were different. But this was now. Derek was sucking hard onto Scott's neck and moving him down the hall and onto the fluffiest bed Scott had ever been on his life. Derek pulled off of Scott's neck with a wet pop and peeled his shirt off. And fuck, Derek's abs were even better in real life. 

"You can touch me too Scott. Whatever you want to try. Do it," Derek said. Scott nodded and immediately reached his hand out to run his fingers down Derek's stomach. 

"Let me suck you?" Scott asked. Derek smiled and moved. 

"Absolutely," he said. Being between Derek's legs was something else. His fingers shook as he undid Derek's belt and fly. 

"Take your time Scott," Derek said. He was squeezing Scott's shoulder in assurance. Derek's bulge was considerably large and even more so when Scott pulled Derek's cock out. The only other cock he had seen this close had been Stiles (but they had been twelve and were comparing sizes like boys do). Scott gripped the base in his fist and placed a few licks out of curiosity to the head. He gagged and coughed at the taste of the pre-come. It wasn't terrible but it wasn't also the best thing in the world. He took Derek further down each time. Adjusting to the taste and feel in his mouth. He liked that Derek let him set the pace.

But he still made noises of pleasure. Little grunts, groans and praise mixed with cuss words. Scott was painfully hard so he rocked against the edge of the bed just to get some friction. 

"Scott, wait, slow down. Come up here. I want to come on your face, can I do that?" Derek asked. His words spaced in between breaths. Scott felt heat burn down his spine and into his balls. 

"Yes, yes," Scott squeaked out. His throat was dry and sticky. His voice becoming husky with want. He crawled up onto the bed and let Derek roll him onto his back as Derek climbed onto Scott and straddled his chest. Scott watched transfixed as Derek fisted his cock.

It was something else to watch the ripples of orgasm course through Derek's body. Every little twitch, how the muscles in Derek's arm tensed and his thighs quaked as he finally came. Scott knew it was coming but was still surprised by it. Derek's come was hot as it landed on Scott's features. Scott screwed his eyes shut as he listened to the sounds of Derek coming down from his orgasm. Derek lowered himself onto Scott then. Draped over Scott like a blanket. He ground slowly into Scott who was still hard. "Your turn baby boy. Time to make you come," Derek said. Scott thought of all the ways Derek could do just that. "Finger me?" Scott asked quietly. Derek rested his chin on Scott's chest and looked up at him. "Look so pretty like that. All filthied up. Such a mess," Derek mused. "Yeah? Yeah?" Scott asked. Voice still holding the slightest edge of disbelief.

"Beautiful," Derek assured him and then he got to business. He made short work of Scott's jeans and it took little effort on his part to grip Scott's waist and pull him forward. "Think you can reach into the drawer there for me Scott? Feel around for a little bottle. That'll help," Derek said. Scott nodded and clumsily contorted his torso enough to pull the drawer open. He found the bottle and grabbed it. Lube. Of course. Scott swallowed thickly. His face was still sticky and dirty and Derek didn't seem to care. He was too focused on the task at hand. Spreading Scott open and just barely ghosting his fingertips across Scott's entrance. "Thanks Scott," Derek said and he flicked the cap open and drizzled some onto his fingers and onto Scott's dick. It felt cool for a brief second. "Ready?" Derek asked. Scott nodded, moaned. The first press of Derek's finger was hot, intrusive. Derek moved it slowly. Observing Scott's face for any sign of severe discomfort. "It's going to hurt a little Scott once I add another and then another. You can take three," Derek said.

Scott appreciated the walk through. It helped calm his nerves. He still gritted his teeth and gripped the dark sheets with his fingers. His cock felt neglected though through it all. Twitching with anticipation and from Derek's fingers probing him, pressing deep until they hit his prostate. "I got you Scott. I got you," Derek said soothing him like a mother would a crying child. Scott cried out as Derek's fingers hit him deep inside again. And finally Derek mercifully wrapped his other hand around Scott's cock. Derek had a good rhythm going and it was all driving Scott mad with pleasure. He never felt this good in this way before in his life. He moaned, told Derek that it felt good and to keep going. Derek did just that. Fucking him with his fingers and thumbing the head of Scott's cock. Scott's nipples pebbled from the air conditioning. Scott felt his orgasm build behind his eyes first and then work it's way slowly into his groin. "Gonna-fuck-," and he came. He rolled his hips against the mattress.

"That's it Scott. Baby boy, that's it. Good, so good," Derek praised and Scott really didn't want to examine how being praised like that made him feel. All he knew was that he liked i t. Derek removed his fingers slowly and got up for a moment. Scott was high on endorphines and all things good that he barely registered Derek coming back and wiping Scott's face clean. 

"Tired Scott?" Derek asked. He pulled a blanket over their nude bodies and let Scott sink into him. 

"Mm hmm, feels nice like...yeah," Scott said. He wasn't coherent and he's sure that this is what being high might feel like. 

"Go to sleep then. I'll be here," Derek said to him. Scott yawned and there was a press of lips against his forehead. It made him think of his mom for a second. And sleep he did wrapped in Derek's arms. Briefly he thought that he forgot to text Stiles but he figured it could wait until morning.

Les finis.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Anberlin's song, "Armageddon." Hastily betaed by myself. Haha :| Originally typed via text message to a friend <3


End file.
